Night By the Pond
by Southslash
Summary: When Clyde gets dumped and humiliated Token is there for him in his hour of need, in more ways than one. Tyde.


Night By the Pond

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own the rights so south park or any of its characters. These belong to comedy central. I make no profit of this work of fiction. It is solely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: I decided to do this story when I realized there is just not enough Token slash stories out there. It seems that Style sucks up most of the South Park slash market. I decided that Token deserves some loving too. Even though it's a one shot I did my best to inject the maximum amount of emotion one can expect from such a story. Please by all means leave a review and let me know how I did.**

It's nearly one in the morning when Token Black gets the call. He groggily picks up, rubbing his eyes, and considers throwing his phone against the wall. Clyde Donovan's picture lights up the screen and Token shakes his head, wondering what it could be this time.

"Clyde. You do know it's like one in the morning, don't you?" He listens for a second and can hear sniffling on the other end of the line. "Dude, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Token?" Clyde says in a nasally voice. "I need you to come down to Starks Pond and bring me a change of clothes. Please."

Token sits up straight now. He can hear fear in his friend's voice.

"Okay, just stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can." He says, pulling on a pair of pants. He puts the phone down and wonders what is going on. Clyde is known to be emotional, but he also knows Clyde wouldn't bother him at this hour unless he really needed his help. He's getting more worried wondering what could be going on as he stuffs some clothes into a duffel bag.

When Token pulls into the parking lot at Starks Pond it's deserted. He's never been here this late at night (not sober anyway). When he gets out of the car it's eerily silent. There's only the sound of crickets and other wildlife. He pulls up the collar of his jacket, suddenly getting a chill.

"Clyde." He says, walking towards the woods holding the bag of clothes. The place seems to be deserted and it starts to run through his mind that this whole thing could be a practical joke, put together by Cartman, of course. He can see all his friends back at Kyle's house laughing their asses off. He shakes off the idea. Clyde isn't the type to go in for those types of things, especially when it comes to people he cares about.

"Token, is that you?" A nasally voice says from the bushes.

Token spins around, looking for where Clyde's voice was coming from. "Clyde?" He says, starting to walk around the bush.

"Don't come back here. I'm naked." Clyde says with an embarrassed pause. "Did you bring the clothes?"

Token nods and tosses him the bag. Moments later Clyde emerges wearing one of Token's purple sweatshirts. He's looking down at his feet, clearly embarrassed but also sad.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Clyde says.

Token gives him a look but doesn't argue. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

The car ride is painfully silent. Token keeps stealing glances at Clyde in the passenger seat, who looks like he's going to fall apart any second. He takes a hard left into the parking lot of Tweek Brothers Coffee Shop.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Token says, giving Clyde an angry stare.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, I found you naked behind a bush! You look like you're going to lose it at any moment!"

He immediately feels bad, especially when Clyde starts to sob. He doesn't want to upset him; he's just worried about his best friend. He grabs Clyde's hand and squeezes.

"Hey, look." he says in a noticeably softer voice. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just, I'm your best friend and I'm worried about you. I can see you're upset and I want to help." He says, continuing to hold on.

"I was meeting someone." Clyde says though tears. "It was someone I really cared about and I thought he cared about me, too. Anyway, we met up at the pond and went for a naked swim. It was so erotic." Token can see Clyde's eyes glaze over with affection just for a second. "Anyway, afterward, it was goanna be my first time. That's when his friends arrived. Turns out it was all a practical joke."

At this point Token is almost crying. Who would be so mean as to play with someone's emotions like that just for laughs? If he ever finds out who it is he is going to beat them up so badly they will be begging for mercy. But for now he just wants to comfort his best friend. He reaches across the seat and takes the sobbing boy into his arms. He pulls his head against his chest and lets him just stay there, crying.

A few minutes pass before Clyde picks his head up. When he does Token just smiles back at him. His cheeks go red and he climbs back into the passenger seat while Token passes him tissues.

"Ugh, thanks." Clyde says, looking down at his shoes.

"Don't sweat it dude. It happens to the best of us. For the record I'm happy to be your shoulder to cry on."

Clyde looks comforted yet mortified as he sinks down further in his seat.

…

"Hey, you passed my house." Clyde says as they roll through the other side of town.

"I know. You're spending the night with me. I'm not going to leave you alone. Not after tonight."

Clyde's eyes light up like a puppy dog's. Token always liked that about him. It didn't take very much to make him happy. People just had to understand that he was sensitive and needed to be handled accordingly. "Best friends forever."Token says, reaching over and giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Token is sitting on his bed in his briefs when Clyde comes out of the shower. He looks better, calmer, as if all the hurt and negative feelings went down the drain with the dirty water. Token smiles up at him and pats the spot next to him on the bed. Clyde swings himself up onto it and Token takes his head, bringing it against his chest. Clyde can hear Token's heart beating and it has this weird calming effect on him.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Token says. He can hear Clyde's voice go tense again.

"It's just, this was gonna be my first time. It was really special, like I've been waiting for it for so long and here it was, only to be ripped away from me."

Token pauses for a minute, thinking.

"I know it's a little unusual and it's not exactly the special moment you wanted, but If you want we can fool around." Token says.

Clyde looks up at Token and opens his mouth, but no words come out. Token doesn't wait for an argument, taking his face and pressing their lips together. After a moment he pulls back. Clyde's eyes are closed and he looks to be in a bit of a fog. Token smiles. He's never done anything like this before but it feels right. He jumps off the bed and turns around, slowly pulling his briefs off his body, showing off a bit for his best friend. The brunette is mesmerized, almost drooling. Token's ass is perfectly shaped, his black skin almost shiny. He raises his leg to kick his briefs off and Clyde he can see his dick and balls poking out from under him. Suddenly Token turns around giving Clyde a full view

"It's so big." He say.

Token blushes. He hasn't had many people see his dick before and certainly no one has drooled over it the way Clyde is.

"You can touch it if you want."

Clyde's hand are soft and gentle as they move over his privates. He's never had anyone touch him like this before. When a thumb slides over the head of his dick he gets a surge of pleasure and lets out a moan. He pulls Clyde up from the bed, crashing his lips against home more forcefully now. He takes his hand and shoves it inside Clyde's underwear. He can hear a nasty moan escape the brunette as he strokes him. He kisses him harder as he yanks on his dick, producing heavier responses. Suddenly, Token drops to his knees, yanking Clyde's underwear down with him. He definitely finds the brunette attractive down there. His dick is a little better than average, surround by a tuff of brown hair erratically groomed at best, which Token finds strangely arousing.

"You're goanna love this." Token says before he leans forward and engulfs Clyde's dick. He can feel the brunette tense up as his mouth slides over him. He starts sucking and bobbing, twirling his tongue along Clyde's dick. He can hear his best friend moaning uncontrollably, falling apart already. Token reaches down and strokes himself, bringing his own black dick to life. He pops off` Clyde's shaft for a second taking his ball in his mouth. He gives it a suck and a little tickle with his tongue before lifting off.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He says, coming up and kissing Clyde again .

The brunette blushes and nods his head yes, which sends Token scurrying for something in his night stand. He comes back with a bottle of lube in hand.

"You sure about this?" Clyde nods.

Token puts his hands on his best friend's hips and spins him around, bending him over the bed. He opens the lube and coats a few fingers generously. He slides his fingers along Clyde's butt crack until he reaches his asshole. He rubs gently at his entrance to loosen him up. Clyde's moans fill the room and before long Token slides a finger inside. His insides are tight and warm and Token pokes around a little, loosening him up. He takes his other hand and reaches around, pulling over Clyde's length, a distraction to the strange feeling inside him. He uses the distraction to insert and second finger. He starts scissoring around inside him, stretching the muscles to prepare Clyde's ass for his dick.

"Are you ready for me?" Token asks.

Clyde, who is already a little out of it, nods his head. Token smiles, giving his length another few pulls. He coats his dick generously with lube and pushes in between Clyde's cheeks, positioning himself at his entrance.

"If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop, okay?"

Clyde nods and Token pushes in. Token loses himself in pleasure, distracted by the warm and tight sensations around his dick. He reaches around again to stoke Clyde, getting a favorable response. His dick presses up against something in Clyde's ass, which causes the brunette to moan uncontrollably. Token can also feel the muscles surrounding his dick loosening up. He begins to thrust a little faster, pulling in and out and hitting Clyde's g spot. He can feel the pressure building up inside him as Clyde moans uncontrollably. Suddenly Clyde's whole body goes into spasm and he cries out. His ass tightens around Token's dick, sending him over the edge, too. He yells out and collapses on top of Clyde as his vision goes blurry.

When Token comes back down he is entangled with Clyde, both of them sticky messes. Token looks up and Clyde still seems to be in a daze. Token retrieves his briefs from the floor and uses them to clean up the mess. Naked, he drags Clyde under the sheets with him and turns out the lights.

Token awakens to the noon light shining on his face. He looks over at Clyde lying naked in his bed and strokes his face gently with his finger.

"Morning." He says smiling. Clyde smiles back at him.

Clyde watches as Token gets out of bed, his soft black cock swinging gently between his legs. Clyde is still in sort of a fog and gets hit in the face by a pair of briefs.

Token pulls on a pair and walks over to Clyde's bedside, stroking his face.

"Put these on. We'll talk about it over breakfast okay?"

They walk into the South Park diner, both wearing one of Token's purple sweatshirts. Token orders scrambled eggs and a coffee while Clyde orders an omelet and some orange juice.

Clyde looks nervous and Token takes his hand again, squeezing it.

"All I know is we've always been close as friends. But after last night I'm reconsidering. I'm having these feelings that maybe we can be more than friends." Token say's. "It's up to you. I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

For the first time Token looks nervous , the possibility of rejection looming over him. Clyde takes his hand and looking him in the eye, smiles and gives an reassuring squeeze.


End file.
